The present invention pertains generally to racks for wall attachment for the storage of articles in a highly accessible manner.
Presently in wide use are compact discs which are packaged in a container of rectangular shape and provided with an illustration. The storage and display of the containers is desirably in a conspicuous manner to enhance sales of the compact discs in stores as well as for the enjoyment of the purchaser who wishes to display a collection of compact disc containers. While display of a container for a compact disc is desirable, it is important that such display be in a compact manner and permit removal of the container without undue effort. Where the rack is to be used in the home it is important that the rack be of low cost construction and easily installed on a wall to hold several disc containers in a manner displaying the front wall surface of the container. Of additional importance is the ease of packaging the rack which renders same easily stored in retail establishments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,749 is of some interest in that it discloses a wall mounted storage rack for containers of various types of recordings. Each rack member has a shelf with cut out areas to facilitate grasping of the container for removal from the rack. Additionally, each rack component is adapted for attachment to a rib formed on a subjacent rack. Such racks do not lend themselves to high volume, low cost production methods.